


Home

by ermengarde



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: Leverage, Hardison, alone in the back of the van</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He's pretty sure the others don't get it, how he feels about his van (actually, he's _sure_ they don't, Parker was the only one who tried to be sympathetic when the last one got blown up and she wasn't very good at it).

It's not that it's all tricked out and full of the best kit that he can get his hands on (and he can get his hands on some _sweet_ kit), it's not even that it's where he keeps the good porn (encoded, passworded and biometrically locked. Walking in on Parker...not a memory he wanted to _forget_, exactly, but he hadn't been able to speak for at least twenty minutes).

It's just that it feels like _home_ \- far more than his apartment or Nate's or the bar - and when they're working it's the best place he can be.

Sure, impersonating people is fun and being out on a con gives him the _best_ high, but... networks, computers, code, manipulating data; that's where he's unbeatable and if he can work on that from a van that also doubles as an escape vehicle then that's where he needs to be.

Yeah, it does smell a little funky and there's a sticky patch on the floor (soda, Jeeze!) but if someone gets stuck somewhere, if they need an ID, a distraction, access to the security cameras or if they - God forbid - need bodily hauled out and bandaged until the bleeding stops then that's where he needs to be. In his van, protecting his family.


End file.
